One More Night
by HisGodGivenSolace
Summary: McDanno SLASH: Danny and Steve have an explosive relationship and Danny finally has enought. Rated 'M' to be safe. Is now a multi-chapter fic.
1. One More Night

**AN: Hi all! I hope you enjoy this little McDanno one-shot. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

**Summary: Danny finally reaches a breaking point in his relationship with the reckless SEAL**

**Warnings: SLASH, language, angst rated M **

**Disclaimer: as if y'all don't know! I do not own Hawaii five-0 (oh how I wish I did) or Maroon 5 (Adam Levine, yum) or the Halekulani hotel…**

_You and I go hard, at each other like we're going to war_

_You and I go rough; we keep throwing things and slamming the door_

_ You and I get so; damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score_

_You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can't do this no more_

_ "One More Night" Maroon 5 _

Danny Williams hated himself for being so weak, for looking into those eyes and feeling all of his rage, hurt, and betrayal melt away. He hated himself the entire time they were together; he hated what _he_ made him into, a desperate, weak man. Their relationship from the very beginning of friendship and then romantically had been full of fights and secrets. Everyone could see the destruction that always seemed to be looming around the corner, everyone but them, they deluded themselves into thinking that a relationship could work between them, two stubborn, headstrong men.

When Gay marriage became legal on the island they jumped at the chance to stick it to all of their doubters. They were so happy together in that short time. Danny forgot that he was marrying a Navy SEAL, secretive, impulsive and reckless. And Steve forgot he was marrying the Jersey Detective a control freak. Their marriage was good in the beginning, they still had arguments like any other couple but it wasn't until Steve left the _Dear Danno_ letter that it became too much for Danny to be married to the SEAL. It became harder to not go to bed angry after their fights and to keep it out of the office. Acting like everything was okay when he couldn't reach his husband for weeks was brutal. Then Steve came back and did it again, this time he just left a voicemail.

The second time around, Danny had more reassurance that Steve was okay, that he wasn't forced to leave, that he choose, for a second time to leave his husband without much explanation. It didn't make it better. It made it worse, much worse. It was just a few days after Steve left the second time that Danny snuck from the office with a quick "Checking on a lead" to Kono and Chin and met up with a woman he had met weeks before.

"Are you sure about this, Danny?" Olivia Smith, a dark haired mainlander asked him.

"Yes." Danny wasn't sure if he was proud or upset that his voice never wavered.

"Okay, but once you initiate this, there is no going back. Even if we don't follow through with this the damage may be irreparable."

"I understand the outcome of this completely." Danny was ready for this; there was just no other way.

"Let's get started then."

A little over a week after Danny's meeting with Olivia, Steve came home to find the Camaro gone and Danny's half of the closet cleaned out. Rushing down the stairs, calling Danny's name as he went, Steve found a manila envelope with his name on it on the Kitchen table. Quickly emptying the envelope he found a hand written letter and official looking documents, skimming both quickly, he cursed and grabbed his truck keys.

A few minutes later Steve busted through 5-0's doors in search of his blonde, ignoring comments and greetings from Kono and Chin Ho.

"Where's Danno?" He demanded when he found Danny's office empty.

"Uh, boss? Hi. Danny took a few personal days; we thought it was because you were back. Isn't he at your house?" Kono told him with a bewildered look on her face.

"No. Trace his cell" He demanded, his was blinded by fury. He didn't understand how his Danno could do this.

"What, is he in some kind of trouble?" Chin was worried; he hadn't seen his boss this upset since Grace had been kidnapped.

"Just do it." Steve ignored their looks of worry and curiosity. He also ignored their glances towards the papers he held clinched in his fist.

The three of them were bathed in tense silence the few minutes it took Chin to get a location on Danny's cell.

"He's uh, he's at the Halekulani Inn" Steve didn't wait for them to say anything else he his rushed to his truck. It took him just minutes to reach the hotel that Danny was at, using his badge and gun had gotten the manager to tell him which room Danno was in.

Standing in front of the door, he paused a second before he pounded on it with his fist.

"Okay, okay hold on a minute. Liv, you're early." Steve could hear Danno through the door.  
"He- Steve?" Danny was shocked to see his husband on the doorstep. Steve brushed past his and rounded on his quickly.

"What the hell are these Danno? And who the hell is Liv?" Steve waved the papers in the air.

"Those, Steven are divorce papers." He paused. "Liv is my divorce attorney. I want a divorce Steve."

Steve could feel his heart pounding, he knew of course when he read the papers what they were but hearing Danny, his husband, his Danno say he wanted a divorce was crushing.

"Why" He could hear himself ask, he also saw Danny's expression become hard.

"Why, he asks, why? I'll tell you why Steven. It's because I can't stand for one more minute to be married to you. You reckless, irresponsible man who jet sets half way around the world like you're some kind of Super Hero. News flash Steven you're not, Okay? You're a husband, a step father, a fucking friend and leaving with no notice, just to chase this damned ghost trail named Shelbourne. I told you from the beginning that I wasn't going to be killed for your vendetta against Wo Fat. All of this secrecy and leaving is killing me Steven. Did you ever stop for a second, just a second to think about your family, me and Grace, hell even Chin and Kono? Of course you didn't because you're a selfish bastard and I hate myself when I'm with you." Danny knew his words were harsh, he saw it in Steve's eyes as he listened, he saw Steve harden his self against the out lash.

"You know Danny, when you first got here I listened to you bitch and moan about Rachel, and you're marriage. I watched you fight for her, for the perfect little family you had with her and Grace and now you're throwing away our family. I don't think this has anything to do with me, this is all you _Danno _you never got over her, oh I know you don't love her anymore but you never got over your ideal 'family.' And just so you know Danno, I don't give up without a fight." With that Steve charged Danny, pinning him up against the wall of the room he crashed his lips against the smaller man's, unwilling to stop even to breathe, the two were engaged in a hard push and pull of dominance. They stripped each other quickly, only pausing for the briefest of moments, just long enough to pull off a shirt, or undo a belt. The sex was hard and dirty, they hadn't made love to one another in a very long time. Both were unwilling to give up control. Afterwards the men lay panting and Steve turned towards Danny.

"Is this really what you want Danno?" his voice just barely a whisper.

"No, No Steven I do not want another failed marriage under my belt" Danny saw Steve flinch at the 'failed marriage' bit. "But I just don't see any other way."

"Danno" Steve could hear the pleading in his voice, he'd be embarrassed about that later but right now he was trying his damnedest to stop his husband from leaving him.

"I love you Steven, but I love me more." With that Danny untangled himself from his soon to be ex-husband, pulled on his pants and threw Steven his clothes and the divorce papers.

"I'll see you around."

"_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you"_

"_I'll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself_

_ I'll be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

_ But baby there you go again, there you go again_

_ Making me love you"_

**AN: I hope you liked it. Please review! Right now this is a one shot though I may (may not) add a few more chapters. This will be classified as Complete. Just for the sole reason that though I have great ideas for this (and other stories) but when it comes to getting it down on the preverbal paper I have difficulty. **


	2. Forever My Father

AN: I just couldn't leave these two alone, so I hope you enjoy this addition. Any updates I make will be a series of related one-shots that can stand alone if I never add more without being incomplete. Some may be past, present or future about this situation. They may break up for good, or get back together, who knows what my muse will do!

Happy 4th all, hope you have a great day and enjoy this next installment.

I'm not sure when the next update may be…my family had a crisis the other night. My cousin and her best friend were closing up the restaurant where they work when they were held up at gunpoint and were almost abducted. By the grace of God, the car wouldn't start and the robber/abductor let them go. Our family is still in shock and our focus is making sure that my cousin copes and is okay…

Warnings: Implied SLASH "T" for this chapter.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Hawaii five-o, or McDanno. Or Go Radio

"_You don't have to be so scared and you don't have to go tonight_

_Cause we just need to hold on tight for one hell of a ride_

_Cause we lost it all just now to the nights that left you out_

_So we'll let this go somehow but you're gonna be proud (So proud)"_

"_You'll forever be my father and I'll be saving tears in jars for this one"_

_-Forever my Father-Go Radio _

Danny sat across from his daughter at the small table in his hotel room. It was just a few days after Steve had returned home and found the divorce papers and came to Danny, he could still feel the desperation in Steve's kiss, his pleading touches. Danny knew his husband well enough to know that the SEAL didn't speak his emotions, his love, he shows it through actions. Which is half the reason Danny is currently living in a rundown hotel, much like he was when he first arrived on the island all those months ago, because Steve's actions recently haven't shown the blonde detective that he loved him, and the family they were together. The irony of their situation wasn't lost on either of the men, then Danny had been chasing his ex-wife and daughter, and now he was running from his husband. Danny is man enough to admit, at least to himself, that was what he is doing, running from Steve and their problems. Danny has no doubt that Steve loves him and his daughter, they were just two very passionate, stubborn, headstrong men who were unwilling to compromise.

"Danno, why are we here?" His precious little Monkey asked. Danny has no idea what he's going to tell Grace.

"Well, Monkey, we're here because Danno lives here now." Danny watched as Grace tried to understand.

"Why, Danno? Where's Step Steve, is he back from his trip?" Danny didn't know how to explain to his daughter that Steve had left, again, so he told her he had to go on a special SEAL trip.

God, this is going to be hard, Grace was younger when he and Rachel had first separated and didn't quite understand everything, but she was older now and understood divorce. "Steve is at his house Monkey, Danno and Steve we're uh, we're getting a divorce Monkey." Danny hated the look of shock and hurt on his monkey, hated watching her eyes well up with tears.

"No Danno, you can't divorce Step Steve, he loves us." Grace cried, hot angry tears rolled down her cheeks breaking Danny's heart.

"I know, I know he does Monkey" Danny's voice cracked, but he continued on "but sometimes monkey people who love each other can't stay together."

"Like you and Mommy, right? And like when Step Stan left for a little while." His little girl had seen so many dysfunctional relationships in her short life time already.

"Something like that Monkey, Step Steve sometimes forgets that he has a family." Danny knew he wasn't explaining this right to her, but how do you tell your nine year old daughter that her father and step father fought too much and that when Danny was with Steve he hated himself?

"How can he forget us Danno, we're always with him. Did he hurt his head on his trip?" Danny is amazed by his daughter's innocence.

"No, Monkey he didn't hurt his head. Step Steve just does some things sometimes like when he's away on his special SEAL trips, that are dangerous that makes me think that he forgets that we love him." Danny wasn't sure if Grace was understanding, hell, he barley understood and he was the one who initiated the divorce.

"You have to talk to him Danno; you have to help him remember that we're his family then." Grace was still crying, her voice rising with each word.

"It's not that simple, Gracie..."

"NO! Only Step Steve calls me Gracie" Grace got up from the small table and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her Danny could hear her sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Monkey, come out please." Grace ignored her father and continued to cry. She stayed there until Danny could hear her soft snores, then he quickly picked the lock and carried his heartbroken daughter to the bed.

The next day at school Grace had texted her Mother and asked to spend the night at her best friend Maddie's house, Rachel had said yes so Grace asked Maddie's mom to drop her off at Steve's house, saying she was still staying with Danno and Steve.

"Bye Maddie, bye Mrs. Mathews thank you for the ride." Grace knew that lying to her parents was a bad thing to do, but she had to talk to her Step Steve. He and her Danno couldn't get a divorce. Grace saw that Step Steve's truck was gone so he was probably working. She still had a house key on a small monkey keychain that Steve had given her when Danno moved in. Grace made her way into the house and quickly punched in the alarm code twice just like Step Steve had shown her. Making her way into the kitchen she put her bag on the table and got a snack from the fridge and then began her homework. It was less than an hour when she heard the rumble of Steve's truck outside and the thump of his ever present boots on the steps.

When Steve arrived back to the house after a quick take-out run he found the front door unlocked. Reaching for his gun he quietly moved into the house, clearing the living room quickly he moved into the kitchen.

"Gracie?" Steve was shocked to find his step daughter sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework just as she had a million times before. Maybe Danny hadn't told her, maybe she thought she was supposed to come here, maybe Danny was here with her." All of these thoughts rushed through his head; he couldn't help but hope the last was true.

"What're you doing here, is Danno with you, does your mom know you're here?"

"Step Steve, sit we have to talk." Steve knew that tone; it was the same tone her father used often when he was seriously upset.

"Okay, what's going on Gracie?" Steve sat across from her quickly, giving her his full attention.

"Danno told me you are getting a divorce, and that you forgot about having a family. I asked him if you had hurt you head on one of your special trips but he said no. So if you're not hurt how did you forget us?" Steve hated Danny in that moment, for the first time since he had found Danny gone; he hated his husband for telling their daughter that he forgot about them, he never forgot his family. It was because of Danny and Gracie that he was trying so hard to find Wo Fat, he was trying to protect his family the only way he knew how. He thought Danny understood that.

"Oh, Gracie, I never, never forgot about you and Danno. I love you both so much." Steve tried to reassure her but it didn't seem to be working.

"Then why would Danno tell me that you did?"

"I don't know Gracie. I think Danno is upset with me, I left on some of my special trips without telling Danno, or anyone so I think that might be why."

"Why did you leave without telling us Step Steve, we're your family me, Danno, Kono and Uncle Chin and Aunt Mary. We love you Step Steve and you're supposed to love us. So why do you keep leaving?" Grace was crying slightly now. It broke Steve's already broken heart more.

"I'm sorry Gracie; I'll never leave without telling you again okay? I can't promise I might not have to go way for the Navy or five-o ever again, but I will always make sure that you know when I'm going."

"But you did, you left Danno, and me. You're getting a divorce so you're leaving me, again. I don't want you to get a divorce." Grace started crying harder now, and Steve felt the telltale sting of tears. Blinking rapidly to prevent them from falling, he got up from his chair to kneel in front of Gracie's.

"I'm never leaving you willingly Gracie, okay. I don't want a divorce, I love your father so much Gracie but I guess Danno isn't happy with me, so he wants a divorce. Just know that no matter what happens between me and Danno, I will always be here for you, wherever you are. I will always be your Step Steve." A single tear dropped from his eye, which Gracie wiped away with her fingers.

"I'll always be your Gracie. I love you Step Steve, you gotta stay married to Danno." Steve pulled Gracie into a fierce hug, she buried her head into his neck and he could feel her hot tears soaking the thin material of his shirt. He in turn buried his head in her hair, inhaling the sent of her favorite shampoo.

"I'm gonna try Gracie, I swear to you."

"_You'll forever be my father and I'll be saving tears in jars for this one"_

**Hope you liked it, please review! I have read many McDanno stories in which Grace calls Steve Step Steve so I hope I haven't offended anyone by using that term. I think it's adorable but I did not invent it. **

*** EDITOR'S NOTE: I offered to edit this for Amanda, because I've worked with her before...and I for 1 LOVE the McWilliams pairing...and thought this was the perfect project to work on with her...I really HOPE you all like this 2nd part of the series...and can HONESTLY promise MORE of it...be sure, to review...but, please be NICE...if you can't, then DON'T BOTHER...Thanks Alisa123 ***


	3. Is it too late to Try?

**AN: Hey all, here's another one! I hope you're enjoying these. I hope you all had a happy 4th. **

**Warnings: SLASH "T" for language. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H50, Maroon 5 or any other recognizable thing, place etc. **

"_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,_

_The people we used to be..._

_It's even harder to picture,_

_That you're not here next to me."_

"_You say it's too late to make it,_

_But is it too late to try?_

_And in our time that you wasted_

_All of our bridges burned down"_

"_Payphone"- Maroon 5 _

Steve sat in one of the beach chairs facing the ocean, a longboard in one hand and the ever haunting divorce papers in the other. Half a dozen empty beer bottles littered the sand around him, some broken, others getting washed away with the tide but Steve couldn't find it in himself to care. He was well on his way to becoming drunk and didn't have plans on stopping until he was.

After he finally got Grace to calm down, they were both exhausted so Steve sent her up to her room for a nap and called Danny. It took several times before Danny answered, Steve imagined that he had some terrible ringtone for him like he has with Rachel, Steve can clearly recall the look of annoyance and hatred that he used to have when Rachel called him. Every time that Danny sent him to voice mail he heard

"Hey, you've reached Detective Danny Williams, 'No Steven, it's not Danno…Steve…Steve stop,' I can't come… so leave…" Steve can remember exactly how annoyed Danny was that he distracted him, and how fast Danny got over it with Steve's mouth and hands convincing him. It wasn't until Kono tried to reach them that he noticed that the answering message saved. Both men found it too funny to change. Obviously Danny never got around to changing it yet.

Danny finally answered with a "Steven, I can't do this right now okay, Grace…" Steve could tell how upset and worried Danny was.

"She's here Danny, Gracie is here with me and she's safe." Steve could tell by the silence that Danny had heard him.

"What? What the hell is she doing there?" Danny's voice raised and hardened like it did when he was particularly upset with Steve, usually after one of his brushes with possible death.

"She was here when I got home…" Danny didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence.

"I'm on my way"

It was less than ten minutes later that Steve heard the soft rumble of the Camaro in the driveway, a sound he had dearly missed. Before he could rise from his position on the couch, Danny was busting through the front door.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Why was she here?" Danny rambled, loudly.

"Shhh. Okay, she's upstairs asleep. Let's sit and talk okay?" Steve saw the dark circles under Danny's eyes and the selfish part of him hoped that he caused them. That Danny was suffering without him as much as he was.

"I don't want to sit, Steven, I want to see my daughter." Danny was still upset, though he was relieved that Grace was okay.

"I understand that okay, go on, check on her but let her sleep because we need to talk" Steve's tone left no room for argument though Danny looked like he wanted to try and defy him. But he did as he was told, he quietly bounded up the stairs, he opened Grace's bedroom door which still had the homemade sign she and Steve had painted together "Gracie's room" it said, with a few other cute words painted on it. Steve was the only one Grace let call her Gracie, as she had from the very beginning, she was Danno's Monkey and Step Steve's Gracie. He looked in and sure enough Grace was asleep, curled around her favorite stuffed seal, that Steve had gotten her when they first started their relationship, he told her that no matter where he was, she always had her SuperSEAL to protect her. Danny remembered in that moment, that he had never felt his heart swell with love and gratitude as much as it did then. He shut the door and made his way back downstairs where he found Steve in the kitchen leaning against the counter, his back facing him. This was a familiar sight, Danny often found Steve staring out the kitchen window, especially in the morning, looking out to the ocean, Danny would try his best to sneak up on Steve and wrap his arms around the taller man; he would rest his head between those broad shoulders and say "gotcha, my very own SEAL." Steve would smirk indulgently and lean back slightly into Danny's embrace, "Yeah ya did, Danno." It took all of Danny's self-restraint not to do just that.

"Well Steven, tell me what's going on."

"I found her here when I came back from getting take-out. She was just sitting at the kitchen table; like she would any other day she was with us, doing homework. I thought maybe you hadn't told her yet, or maybe you were here with her…" his voice trailed off. He mentally shook himself.

"She told me we needed to talk, and then she proceeded to tell me that you told her that I forgot that I had a family, how could you tell her that Danny? How could you tell our nine year old daughter that I forgot about her?" Steve was angry now.

"Because, Steven when you left, time and time again you didn't act like you had a husband and daughter, when you took reckless chances at work, you weren't thinking about me or Grace. When you get shot at, when you get me shot at you weren't acting like a husband and father Steven, you were acting like a SEAL, and I know you are a SEAL, Steve, I know you're committed to your precious Navy, but you were supposed to be committed to Grace, and to me." Danny knew his voice had reached yelling level, and was thankful for Grace's tendency to sleep through anything.

Voice softer now he continued, "So, yes Steven I told my daughter the truth, that most of the time it felt like you did forget about us. What else was I supposed to say? That for the majority of our relationship it felt like I was in it alone, or when you were here, when we ... had your attention you were like an unemotional robot. That's not you Steve, the man I married was generous, and selfless, I don't know what happened, but you became so caught up in your obsession with Wo Fat and then Joe White showed up and it was Shelbourne, you just couldn't let it go." Steve looked at his husband, his hair looked like he had been running his hands through it for hours, which he probably had been, his tie was loosened and the buttons of his ever present dress shirt were half undone. Overall he didn't look like his Danno.

Steve turned and sunk into a chair at the table. He put his head in his hands for a minute, processing all that Danny had told him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? Why'd you keep all this in, how am I supposed to change this if I don't know what's wrong?"

"That's just it Steven, I tried to talk to you, to get you to open up about this Shelbourne and Wo Fat…to try to help you deal with this obsession."

"Danny, you don't get it do you? I'm going after Wo Fat so hard because I don't, and... I won't give him the satisfaction of taking away any more of my family. Damn it Danny, he already took my Dad, and then I find out that he's supposedly killed my Mom, and Shelbourne that he was so obsessed about…you want to know what that turned out to be? My mother Danny, my mother faked her death, let all of us believe she was dead" He choked, tears were streaming down his face, but he couldn't find it in him to be ashamed. "My mother is Shelbourne Danny, she is what I found when I left for Japan, the second time"

Danny was utterly shocked "I don't know what to say…"

Steve let out a humorless laugh "Well let's alert the media, Danny Williams McG…Danny Williams is speechless" Steve swiped a hand over his face, trying to dry the tears.

"And you know the first thought I had after I realized it was real, she was real was 'I wish Danno was here' because you'd know how to stop me from doing something stupid," he continued on "After I had proof that she was really my mom, I just left, I didn't listen to her or Joe…I left to come home to you, to Grace hell even Chin and Kono, because I needed my family and when I got back I found these" he gestured to the divorce papers that Danny just noticed were laying on the table.

Any comment Danny would've said was cut off by Grace running down the stairs

"Danno!" Grace ran up to him.

"Hey, Monkey. You and I need to have a talk. You worried your mother and I when we found out you weren't at Maddie's house like you said you were going to be."

"I'm sorry Danno, I" Danny cut her off again. All the fear and frustration came back.

"Grace, you never lie to me or you mom ever again, I don't care what reason you have."

"Danno, I needed to talk to Step Steve, it was important." Grace fired back defiantly.

"You should have asked me or your Mom Grace." Danny had a feeling that Grace wasn't going to listen to anything he was saying.

"Danno, you wouldn't have let me. You left Step Steve, and you said he forgot about us…I had to make sure that he didn't" Danny tried explaining it to her, again, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Grace, I know you love Steve, and I know that he loves you too, but Danno and Steve aren't going to be married anymore. I'm sorry Grace." Danny just had to be blunt with his daughter. No matter how much he may love Steve, which he did, a lot, they just couldn't be together anymore.

"I don't want you too, I love Step Steve"

Seeing his husband, soon to be ex-husband struggling with Grace, Steve stepped in.

"Hey Gracie, remember what I said earlier, no matter what happens between me and Danno, know that I love you and I will always be there for you, okay? You will always have a home here okay, your room will still be here no matter what" Because Steve knew that if Danny did end up divorcing him, he would never marry again, there would be no other children to take Gracie's room, no other man, or woman, would lay with him in their bed.

"Why don't you grab some of your favorite things from upstairs and get your school bag." Grace took off after a quick squeeze to Steve's neck.

"Thank you Steven, I uh, I guess Grace isn't going to just let it go, so I'll talk to Rachel about some kind of visitation or whatever."

Steve just nodded in response. Both men were silent as they waited for Grace. When she finally came down she just had her backpack and her stuffed SuperSEAL with her.

"Is that all you're taking Gracie?"

"Yes, because you said it'll always be my room, so I'm coming back Step Steve, soon," She turned and left the two men standing as they were.

"Goodbye Steven."

Steve didn't answer, as he watched the two loves of his life walk away for what he feared would be forever. He knew that he'd see Danny at work, when they would eventually go back. But he also knew that Rachel disliked him and would barley give Danny time with Grace, so he wasn't too optimistic about any visitation he'd get with Gracie.

Steve turned back towards the kitchen; made his way to the fridge and grab the two six pack of longboards; he kicked off his boots and walked out to the lani. Steve shook his head of thoughts about earlier today; taking another swig of his beer he felt the water rush up to his chair and wet his cargos but couldn't bring himself to care. In fact he relished in the feel of the cool water.

Steve turned towards the house, beer halfway to his lips, Chin was walking towards him with strong, purposeful strides. Steve just shook his head and turned back towards the water.

"What're you doing here" He grunted out, his words slightly slurred.

"Danny called me, told me you might need an ear. So what's going on between you two, brah?"

"Danno, Danno, Danno…Good 'ol Danno. Did he tell you why I might need an ear?"

Chin remained silent, "So that's a no"

"He left me Chin, I came back from Japan and he was gone. He left the damned divorce papers and a note on the table…a damn note. He leaves me through a note. I never took Danno for a damned Coward." All of Steve's pent up anger started coming out, combined with the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed, Steve was angry and drunk…Which never equaled a good thing for the people around him.

"When you had us trace his cell…?"

"Yeah, I just got back and he was gone…then he tells Gracie that I forget I have a family, so she sneaks away and comes here then Danno shows up and we fight, again. All we ever do is fight."

"Steve, all you and Danny ever did was fight. I know you don't want to hear this brah."

"It's not the same Chin, look I know you're just trying to help but I really don't want to hear it, okay. Danny won't listen to me, he isn't fighting for our marriage, so why should I?"

"Look, brah, you and Danny are two of the most headstrong men I've ever met ...I know you both love each other, you just have to show him."

"I have been damn it, going after Wo Fat and all the bastards here, it's to protect Danny and Gracie. I tried telling him that but he just won't listen, look I appreciate what you're doing but I really just want to be alone right now." Steve finished off the beer and reached for another.

"Okay, brah. But I think you've had enough beers." Chin tried grabbing the remaining longboards, but Steve quickly jumped to his feet in a defensive position. Even tipsy, the SEAL had super reflexes.

"I think you should leave Chin." Silently Chin did as he was told, waiting until he reached his bike before making a call.

Steve was still sitting in the chair, swigging longboards when he heard the back door open and close again. He kept staring straight ahead as Danny sat in the chair next to him. Both men were silent for a few minutes.

"I just don't understand how you were so willing to fight for your and Rachel's marriage but you're so willing to throw ours away...I just don't get it Danno, can you explain it to me please? Was I just some kind of experiment; were we just part of some payback towards Rachel?"

"No, Steve. I love you, okay. I love you more than I loved Rachel, but our entire relationship was built on secrecy and half-truths…"

"Danny, what part of 'I can neither confirm nor deny' don't you get, I'm a SEAL. My entire adult career is classified, I told you as much as I could. But I never once lied about the important things." He continued on, taking the chance to say everything he's been needing to say to Danny. "You remember when your ex-partner kidnapped Gracie, how you stopped at nothing to get her back, you didn't wait for me or the team to help. You shot Stan, just to save Gracie… and that was okay because you were protecting your daughter."

"What's your point?"

"My point, Danno is that I was doing the same thing. I was protecting you and Gracie and I know…I know that you can take care of yourself, but that's my job. I look after you, you make sure I don't get myself killed, that's what we do Danno."

"That's what we did Steve, and that's part of the problem. You are just too reckless and I'm tired of holding my breath for the day you get yourself killed."

"So that's it, you're going to just give up on us, hoping that if your just be my partner, a friend maybe that it will be easier? That you'll suddenly stop worrying, or that you won't work with your heart in your throat? If it's that easy for you to stop caring ,then I suppose you never really cared at all." His tone was biting and sarcastic.

"You think it's easy for me, that it's not taking every ounce of my self- control not to come back home. To say forget it and we can work it out, it's not that easy Steven, I know that if I come back home, we'll go right back to where we were and I can't do that Steven, I just can't" Danny stood abruptly and left.

Steve stared after him for a few seconds before he realized that if he let Danny walk away, he may never come back. But by the time he made it to the front of the house, the Camaro was peeling out of the driveway and racing off.

"_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?"_

"_You say it's too late to make it,_

_But is it too late to try?"_


	4. I Hate you, Why Do I love you?

**AN: Here's the next part, it's a bit shorter than the others but I felt that if I dragged it out it wouldn't be good…hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own H50 or Three Days Grace**

**Warnings: "T" probably…**

**Alisa123 is my editor/suggestion giver/motivator **

"_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?"_

_I Hate Everything About You-Three Days Grace_

Danny hit the steering wheel repeatedly as he drove further and further away from his husband and their life together. Hot, angry tears welled up in his eyes that he blinked away quickly, he loved his husband, loved the family they made together, but he didn't love the constant fear he was living in. He was man enough to admit that Steve was right when he said that not being together wouldn't make it easier, because even from the very beginning of their friendship he cared too much, was too invested in Steve to be emotionally removed if he got injured, which happened a lot.

When he had left the house the first time that day he had taken Grace back to Rachel's house and they had a very long talk with their daughter about lying and sneaking, then he had got the call from Chin, telling him that Steve was well on his way to becoming drunk, and was being unreasonable. He was shaken from his thoughts by the shrill of his cell, it was Rachel's ringtone. Normally he would ignore the call but because of the drama earlier that day he decided to answer. Wiping a hand roughly over his face he cleared his throat before answering.

"Yeah, Rachel?"

"Danny, we need to talk, can you come to the house please?"

"Rachel, it's been a long day, can't this wait?" Danny asked, though he already knew the answer.

"No it cannot, I will see you in fifteen minutes." Rachel replied and hung up. Danny sighed and made a quick U-turn, heading in the direction of Rachel's house. He figured she wanted to continue their talk about Grace's actions. When he got to the house Rachel opened the door immediately.

"Come on in, Daniel." Rachel led him into the sitting room, taking a seat on one couch, she gestured for him to sit across for her.

"What's this about Rachel?"

"Our Daughter, Daniel."

"I thought we went over this earlier, Grace knows not to run off anymore." Danny said in exasperation. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically and the last thing he wanted to do was hash it out again.

"No Danny, it's about you and Steve, your separation from him is hurting Grace. She doesn't understand it."

"I've tried explaining it to her Rachel…"

"I know Danny, but what I don't know is if you realize that you are divorcing Steve for the exact reasons that I divorced you." Rachel stated it softly but firmly, her voice betraying no doubt about what she was saying.

"What! My relationship with Steve is nothing like my marriage to you"

"No, but your divorce from Steve is. Danny I'm not telling you this to hurt you , I just want to help you believe it or not. You told Grace that you feel like Steve forgets he has a family, that when he is gone on dangerous assignments and you don't know if he will be coming home again, if you will ever hold him, lay beside him in your bed, kiss him, hear him laugh, hear him tell you he loves you, make love to him. None of that is a guarantee for you and you can't handle being on the opposite side now. But you've got to know that it's the same for Steve, he fears for you as much as you fear for him. You married a SEAL Danny, and a cop. You thought you knew what it meant to be married to a cop, just like I did…it's nothing like our expectations. You expected it to be easier for you, because you would be right there beside him, covering his arse, taking the same chances."

"I guess, hell I don't know what I was thinking when I married him" He said with a bitter laugh.

"You were thinking that you loved him that he made you happy and you wanted to be with him."

"Yeah, now look at me, I'm thirty-five and about to become a second time divorcee life's just great." He said sarcastically.

"Danny, you initiated the split between you and Steve." Rachel said slowly, as if she were speaking to a child.

"Don't you think I know that? I'm well aware that I left my husband."

"Danny when we were having troubles and I asked you for a divorce do you remember what you said?" Rachel watched Danny stiffen subtly, if she didn't know him as well as she does, did she never would have noticed.

"You said, 'Just give me a chance, Rach. You and Grace are everything to me and I am going to fight for you, I am not going to just let you walk away.' You need to give Steve a chance to fight for you."

"_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?"_


End file.
